Keratotic plugs occur by accumulation and coagulation of sebum secreted from the sebaceous gland and old keratin in the surrounding area in the pores, which is responsible for acne and darkened pores. A primary treatment method to remove keratotic plugs so far includes a step of adhering a tape-agent on the skin or covering the pores with a pack-agent and then a step of absorbing the keratotic plugs thereto followed by a step of peeling the tape-agent or pack-agent off together every keratotic plugs. However, such method may cause pain when the tape-agent or the pack-agent is peeled off and may remove not only the keratotic plugs but also keratin from the healthy skin surface, which sometimes results in occurrence of skin problems. Thus, a method for effectively removing keratotic plugs from the pores has been suggested, wherein organic acids such as lactic acid and citric acid and/or salts thereof are used without resorting to such physical removing method (Patent Document 1.)
Meanwhile, cosmetics that contain powder components are shaken to redisperse the powder components upon use, i.e. redispersible powder-dispersed cosmetics, are known. As powder components, inorganic powders such as talc, titanium dioxide, and silicon dioxide, and/or organic powders such as nylon powder and polyethylene are used for the redispersible powder-dispersed cosmetics in order to suppress stickiness and impart smooth and greaseless feeling. However, when some of these powders are formulated in non-emulsified cosmetics such as skin lotions, the powders may rub against one another and as results cause stiffness, or powders may rub directly against the skin and as results harm the stratum corneum. Thus, use of spherical cellulose powder having relatively a low powder-hardness has been suggested (Patent Document 2.)
When an organic acid such as citric acid and/or a salt thereof is formulated in a redispersible powder-dispersed cosmetic containing powder components such as spherical cellulose powder in order to obtain a redispersible powder-dispersed cosmetic having an effect on dissolving and removing keratotic plugs, while keeping the advantage of an excellent feeling-in-use upon application on the skin, a sufficient feeling-in-use may not be achieved in spite of the presence of the powder components. Further, even if the cosmetic is shaken for use, powder components tend to remain at the bottom of the container, leading to unsatisfactory powder redispersion.